Poison Apples
by Melodramatic.FruitCup
Summary: Camille, a Hogwarts student, is thrust into a world of questionable morals & growing danger. Follow her life and struggles as a student during the early stage of Voldemort's rise to power. Will she be manipulated into eating the poision apple? R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter One: The Rotten Apple _Or _Not Far From the Tree

When the sorting began she had every expectation of being sorted into Gryffindor. Her mother, after all, had been a Gryffindor. What she didn't know is that her mother's family was a nasty lot that had the tendency to be put into Slytherin. Her mother happened to be the good apple in a bushel of bad ones. She had escaped the rot… but her daughter didn't.

She experienced quite a shock when the hat called out "Slytherin!" She continued to sit on the stool, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape. It was only after Professor McGonagall had cleared her throat and plucked the hat off of her head that she composed herself and walked shakily to the Slytherin table. Her stomach churned and she had suddenly become very cold.

The food in front of her had lost all of its appeal. She downed a few sips of pumpkin juice and had taken two bites out of a buttery roll. The two bites felt like rocks in her stomach. _A dream, a dream, it's all a dream. _She chanted in her mind as she sat there, between a prefect and bulky first year, waiting for the feast or her dream to end.

Unfortunately for her the feast ended instead of her fabled dream. She was directed by a prefect down into the dungeons along with the rest of the first years. Her lip trembled as they followed the prefect through the damp, cold and unpleasant corridors. After a minute or so they stopped in front of wall only distinguishable by a mark that the prefect pointed out. "Listen closely you lot. I'm not in the mood to repeat myself. I'm too tired. The password is _Devil's Snare_. Be sure to remember it. Come along then and I'll point you in the direction of your dormitories."

She followed the prefect into their common room, _her_ common room now. It was green and in her opinion not very welcoming. Everything seemed too formal and distant. It wasn't a place she would ever feel comfortable in. The prefect pointed the first years the way to their dormitories. She followed the other girls and entered a room with beds decked out in green.

Before she had a chance to choose there was only one bed left. It didn't matter to her. They were all the same. She dragged her stuff to the bed and sat down. Two of the girls had started personalizing their space. The rest, along with her, started to change for bed and thankfully got under their covers.

Falling asleep was harder than she thought it would be in her exhausted state. She soon regretted that she had barely eaten anything. Hunger gnawed at her stomach making her restless. She had never gone to bed without dinner before. It was after midnight when she finally dozed off. It wasn't really sleeping. She was half awake and dimly aware of her surroundings. She was aware that one of the girl's was snoring.

Morning came and she had stayed in that half-sleep state the rest of the night. Despite her lack of sleep she was the first up and dressed. The common room was practically empty except for a few bleary eyed students who took no notice of her. She passed through quickly and headed for the Great Hall.

Although her stomach no longer ached for food she knew better than to go without eating. She forced down some toast and scrambled eggs, washing it all down with orange juice. More students had trickled in while she was eating. She was handed her schedule and saw that transfiguration was her first class of the day. One of the girls from her dormitory, a blonde, had sat next to her. She faintly remembered that the girl's name started with an 'N'.

She found out that the girl was Narcissa Black, younger sister of Bellatrix. Narcissa, as she soon found out and sort of already knew, came from a wealthy, pureblood family. While talking with Narcissa she conveniently left out the fact that her father was a muggle. The owl post arrived. She was expecting the mail to come but didn't realize how much mail would be flying into the Great Hall.

It startled her to be bombarded by four owls, three of them unfamiliar and stuck-up while one of them she recognized. Narcissa was obviously impressed since three of the owls were carrying packages. Narcissa, herself had only received two owls. She gulped as she untied her mother's letter. She hadn't thought about it until now but what would her mother think having a Slytherin child?

She took the packages and letters from the rest of the owls. They flew off and she forgot about her breakfast. Her attention was completely fixated on her mail. She started with her mother's letter first. Her hand shook as she unfolded the single piece of parchment. It was a short letter and she felt a pang of something… Was it guilt? Sadness? Resentment? Whatever it was it hurt.

_Dear Camille,_

_I miss you already. I hope you've made some new friends and are settling in nicely. I heard about the sorting. I must say I was a bit shocked. Your father and I are fine though. Don't get into any trouble and be that clever witch I know you are._

It was signed 'Your Loving Mother.' There was something odd about the letter. It was just short of generic and her mum hadn't made the fancy signature she usually did to amuse her. She folded up the letter and set it aside, dismissing it altogether from her mind. She stared down at the three packages for a long while before picking one up. She opened the corresponding letter and read it. It was longer than her mother's letter but not by much.

_Dear Camille,_

_I must say I never thought the day would come when I heard my sister's daughter would be a Slytherin. You don't know just how proud you've made the entire family. It's enough to overlook the fact that you were raised with a muggle father. It's not __your__ fault for what your mother did. Your Uncle Monty and I are hoping you would come and visit us during one of the holidays. I've been a very __negligent aunt and it's about time I've made up for it. We got you a gift, a few family heirlooms, nothing too extravagant._

_Yours truly,_

_Aunt Rosemary Twinge_

She took a large bite of toast before opening the package. She looked in awe at what was revealed, an ornately carved jewelry box. She was almost afraid to open it. Her aunt had said 'heirlooms' meaning more than one. She opened the jewelry box and choked on her toast. She would hate to see something that her aunt and uncle considered extravagant because what was in the box surely was in her eyes.

There was a pearl necklace with matching earrings, a gold chain necklace with a serpent charm, a bracelet with three small emeralds hanging from it and a silver ring. She snapped the jewelry box shut before anyone could take a look inside it. Narcissa, she had noticed, had started glancing over at her with curiosity.

She was reluctant to open the other packages at the table. Instead, she packed away all of her stuff took a few more quick bites of breakfast before heading off to her dormitory. She had an hour before classes started and didn't waste a second of it. She placed the two packages on her bed with the letters and stashed the jewelry box safely at the bottom of her trunk.

The second envelope she opened was bigger and thicker. Inside there was a letter and another envelope. She read the letter with bated breath. Fortunately for her it was also short.

_Dear Camille, _

_It is with immense pleasure that I am writing to you. I am delighted that there is still some hope in continuing the family legacy. Congratulations on becoming a Slytherin. You will find that it is a very valuable house to be in. Enclosed in another envelope is a nice chunk of your family tree. You will find that I have provided you with a very useful book, too._

_Your Grandfather,_

_Bartholomew Malarch_

She didn't bothering opening up the other envelope or the package, knowing what was already there. Instead, she moved on to the third package. It was small and had no letter to go with it. When she opened it there was a note taped to a small box.

_I have opened up a Gringott's bank account for you. You will receive the key at the end of the year when I meet you at Platform 9 ¾. You've already got money in the vault._

_Flavius Carr_

She didn't know who Flavius was and since there were no clues in the note she guessed she would have to wait until the end of the school year. The box was clutched in her hand still unopened. The lid was tied shut so she undid the string. As soon as the knot was undone the lid sprang open. She paled as she saw what was in the box.

There was a miniature crystal cage and in it was an animated miniature model of a snake. It was a dark green with silver eyes and looked very much like the one on the Hogwarts coat of arms. After the initial shock she saw that the snake was looking at her. Very much perturbed she put the cage out of sight. For some reason Camille was slightly afraid of the snake.

She headed to class and spent the time thinking about her presents and letters all the way to lunchtime. When she entered the Great Hall Narcissa was already there. She waved her over and she sat next to her. Narcissa looked eagerly at her.

"So who were all those packages from?" She looked at Narcissa in surprise.

She answered slowly after almost deciding to lie to Narcissa. "My mum just sent me a letter. The biggest was from my aunt. The smallest from someone I don't know and the last one from my grandfather. My aunt and grandfather were congratulating me for getting into Slytherin. They sent me presents. You can check some of it out after dinner."

She paused, wondering if she should go on. "I get the feeling my mum isn't too thrilled I'm in Slytherin." Narcissa looked puzzled and she hastily explained. "She was a Gryffindor."

"You're joking! That's dreadful!" Narcissa exclaimed. She smiled weakly at her. "Well, she is your _mother _even if she was in Gryffindor." Narcissa said picking up on her discomfort. "I won't tell anyone. I'll keep it a secret." She was relieved when Narcissa turned to somebody else. She was thankful that her father hadn't come up. She wasn't too sure how Narcissa would react to that little piece of information.

Lunch passed by along with the rest of her classes and dinner. She and Narcissa were sitting on her bed. She had decided to show Narcissa her family tree and the jewelry box. She still hadn't gotten to unwrapping the book and wanted a first look at that by herself.

First she showed Narcissa the jewelry box. Narcissa gasped as she had but was soon looking at every piece. "I have a pearl necklace and earrings too. Mine are a different color though. This bracelet is charming! I have too many bracelets but only a few as fine as this one." After looking over every piece they stashed the jewelry box away in her trunk.

Next was the family tree. She extracted the parchment from the envelope and spread it out on her bed. Camille quickly found her name. "There's my mum and…" She stopped as her finger landed on the wrong name. "That's not my dad's name." Her eyes widened when she registered the name. It was Flavius Carr. If this family tree was indeed correct her muggle dad was in fact _not _her dad. Since Flavius seemed to be a wizard that might possibly mean she had more than half magical blood flowing through her veins.

"Uh, Narcissa. I'm not feeling too good all of a sudden." She said snatching up the large piece of parchment and folding it up. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." Narcissa said good night and got off her bed. She didn't have trouble falling asleep this time.

When she woke up in the morning she vowed to forget about that family tree. She placed it at the bottom of her trunk and hopefully out of her mind. Weeks passed, than a month and she still hadn't written to her mum. Every time she picked up a quill to write to her that same name kept flashing in her mind in her grandfather's writing. Her mum had written to her a couple of times but she hadn't answered. Although, she _had_ written thank you letters to her relatives and the mysterious Flavius.

Another month passed and Christmas was coming up. Schoolwork kept her busy and the family tree faded from her mind. She might have forgotten it completely if her mother hadn't written her to tell her her father's family would be coming over for Christmas. Her father, who was her father? She tried to push the issue from her mind again.

At dinner she was still distracted by it and was picking at her food. Narcissa noticed and questioned her. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking about the holidays. I'll be going home. I'm not as excited as I thought I would be. I sort of want to stay at Hogwarts but if I do that'll disappoint my mum."

"It's too bad you can't come over to my house for part of the holidays." Narcissa's eyes brightened. "Do you think your mum would let you come over? Not for Christmas Eve or Christmas Day but maybe for the first part of the holidays. I don't think my mum would mind. I wrote to her about you and she said she thinks you sound charming. We're staying over at my aunt's house for the first part of the holiday. It would be so much fun if you could come over."

She was a little surprised at the invitation. She hadn't known Narcissa liked her enough to present her to her family. Although, it did make sense after she thought about it. They did act like very good friends. Even though she hated being a Slytherin it hadn't stopped her from making Slytherin friends. She needed all the friends she could get.

"I'll write to my mum and ask her about it. Maybe I could go directly with you from Platform 9 ¾?" This scheme filled both of them with excitement. The question about her parentage was forgotten when she hurried to her room to write to her mum. Narcissa went with her the next morning to send off her letter. She let her use her own owl instead of one of the school's.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

Chapter Two: Happy Christmas? _Or_ Father Christmas

She received a warm welcome into the Black family. She was introduced to Narcissa's family. Sirius, only six years old, was her favorite of Narcissa's cousins. She found Regalus to be a tad bit too bad-tempered for her taste. To her delight she would be sharing a room only with Narcissa. A week and a half was as long as she was staying. That's all her mother would allow. It had taken a lot of owls just to scrounge up the few extra days after a week.

There were obstacles to be avoided involving her pedigree. One conversation in particular made her nervous for the remainder of her stay. She was playing hide and seek with Sirius while Narcissa was out with her mother and sisters doing some last minute Christmas shopping. She had volunteered to look after the children and keep them occupied. To her relief Regalus was taking his nap at the moment.

Sirius was quite a handful. He was a ball of energy. She had spent the good part of an hour chasing him around the house trying to get him to give Regalus' toy back. He had settled down but insisted on playing hide and seek. She gave in and started counting. He ran off yelling that she'd never find him. She believed this. He certainly knew every nook and cranny in the house.

One door she opened she regretted doing so immediately. Sirius's father was sitting at a table with a cauldron on it. The potion was giving off orange puffs of smoke. He looked up about to yell but then he saw her standing there. "I'm sorry. I thought Sirius might be in here. He insisted on playing hide and seek." Camille went to shut the door but the Mr. Black called out.

"No problem, my dear. Come in and visit for a minute or so." She hesitated before stepping into the room but she didn't close the door behind her.

He smiled at her and motioned for her to sit down. "I'm just working on a potion for a friend." Mr. Black stepped out from behind the cauldron. "I've heard that you and Narcissa have become good friends."

"I would expect so, sir. If we weren't why would she have invited me here?" She regretted the rude words right when they left her mouth but Mr. Black found it amusing.

"A true Slytherin, I see." He added something to the cauldron which gave out a faint odor. "Who are your parents? Purebloods, of course."

"Yes, both." Camille became even more uncomfortable. "I've never known my father, though. My mother says he's dead, but I don't believe her."

"Really now?" Mr. Black raised an eyebrow at her. Camille shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She stood up and headed for the door.

"Will you excuse me? I have to go find Sirius." Mr. Black nodded at her and she whirled around and out of the door, closing it behind her.

A few minutes later Sirius came up to her before Camille had found him. "I got bored." was his short explanation of coming out of hiding.

It was after dinner and Camille and Narcissa were lounging on the enormous bed they were sharing during their stay. Spread out around them were magazines. Most of them were fashion magazines and that's what held a large portion of their attention.

"Look at these robes!" Narcissa exclaimed, shoving a magazine in front of Camille.

"Oh my, they're gorgeous. I love the colors." Camille sighed, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Wouldn't it be amazing if we had one?"

Narcissa nodded, her eyes glued to the pictures of the robes. "They're absolutely the top of the line." They both went silent and took every detail in of the robes. Narcissa pointed at the light green one with the pink sash. "That one would suit you perfectly."

Camille giggled. "Well how about this blue one. I bet a certain someone at school wouldn't mind you in that one." She burst out into even more giggles seeing Narcissa blush. Narcissa threw a small pillow at Camille, hitting her in the face.

Camille was sorry that her stay with the Black family was coming to an end. She had truly had a great time. Even the prevalent theme of dark magic throughout the house didn't bother her as she thought it would. In fact, she even learned a few things from Narcissa's mother and aunt. There were some basic things her mother never told her about the magical world that they did.

There was a lot of hugging and a few tears between Camille and Narcissa as the Knight Bus came to take her home. Camille paid her fare and stepped onto the bus with her luggage being carried on right behind her. Flooing was out of the question since her "father's" family had already arrived and the subject of magic was still sensitive after all these years. So the next quickest way was taking the bus.

It was her stop and she was picking herself off the floor again. Camille wished the bus would get some seat belts but apparently that was a muggle invention wizard's thought useless to them.

She stood in front of her house with her trunk but no one came out to welcome her. Camille sighed and started to drag her trunk to the front door. Her mother could hear the Knight Bus so she should've come out to greet her. Camille turned the doorknob of the front door. It was locked. Great, she'd have to ring the door bell to get into her own house.

Someone finally answered the door. It was her mother who smiled brightly at her daughter. "Hey sweetie! How are you?" She gave Camille a hug and pulled her into the house. There they were. Her muggle dad's was family sitting in the living room. They all stood up and greeted her.

"How was your cab ride? Not too expensive I hope." She faked a smile at her muggle uncle.

"Mark, honey. Can you get Camille's trunk and bring it to her room." Camille's mother called out to her husband. "You haven't written to me much Camille. How's school been? Everyone's eager to hear."

"School's fine. I've made friends and my grades are really good." She said so everyone could hear but Camille pulled her mum off to the side. "Why didn't you meet me outside? The Knight Bus isn't exactly silent transportation. You knew I was coming home."

"I'm so sorry Camille. It was loud in here. We were playing Christmas carols." Camille wasn't convinced but accepted the explanation. She hoped this space between them would disappear after a couple of days.

The next week was painful. Magic had to be hidden for the sake of the family's comfort but it was wearing thin on Camille. She had never been bothered by it before but after being at school for a year without any inhibitions on her magic had changed her mind about this little tradition. She kept slipping up on purpose and became reckless. There was a tension growing in the house not even the holiday fever could cover up.

Camille wrote to Narcissa often and a few owls had reached her in front of the family. The owls were something they tried to ignore but the children thought they were too neat to shut up about. Camille sustained her sanity through the letters she got from Narcissa. They were supportive and consoling. Narcissa kept reminding her that the break would soon be over and they would be back at Hogwart's together soon.

Christmas Eve was perfect. There was no magic and Camille was in the best mood since she had been back at home. Everything was like it used to be. They put a string of popcorn they had finished that evening onto the Christmas tree. The younger children were excited and running around the house. Camille sat by the fireplace wishing the Floo Powder wasn't locked in a cupboard so she could visit Diagon Alley. Her mother usually took her to a restaurant there where they made gingerbread men that actually walked around. This year, because she had spent the first part of the holiday with the Black family there wasn't time to go.

Camille went to her room after saying good night to everyone. She didn't have to share with her cousins since they guest rooms were magically expanded to fit the extra beds. Her mother had a way with a wand. It was easier for her to get to sleep then she thought it would be. Morning came quickly with the sound of whispering kids and scampering feet. The calm before the storm couldn't last forever.

She got up and got dressed. Excitement hit her full on and she ran out of her room to join the kids by the Christmas tree. There were separate piles and she quickly found hers. It was larger than she expected. It was larger than any of the others.

The adults were finally persuaded to get up and the gift opening started. Every kid but Camille tore through their presents. She went slowly. Camille opened the presents from the people she recognized. Then there were the presents left that came from her mum's family. She bit her lip, afraid to open them but she couldn't just let them sit there. She was sure her mother knew nothing about the contact she had with her wizarding family. Camille couldn't wait any longer so she grabbed the one closest to her.

This turned out to be a mistake. As soon as she opened the gift there was a small explosion. The thing inside the box was expanding out of it, getting ten times bigger. It was a Wizard's Wireless. An extremely nice one too that apparently shrunk to pocket size. Everyone stared at her in horror. Her mother looked angry.

"Who was that from Camille?" There was silence. "Who was it from? Answer me!" Her mother was shaking with supressed anger.

Camille looked at the tag and winced. "Aunt Rosemary and Uncle Monty." She closed her eyes and waited for her mother's reaction.

"What?" Camille could feel everyone in the room looking at her and her mother. Camille opened her eyes and looked at her mother too. "Have you written to them?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Her mother's lips pursed. "I forbid you to contact them ever again, Camille. They're not your real family."

This pushed Camille over the edge. "Not my real family!" She stood up and faced her mother. "These people aren't my real family! He isn't my real father!" She pointed to Mark. "I know the truth mum! Who's Flavius?!" There was a crack as Camille was slapped across her face. Camille touched her stinging cheek. There was a big bang as all of the Christmas ornaments burst, showering colored glass everywhere.

Everyone came to their senses. Children were frightened and the adults ushered them out of the room. After a few minutes the only people left were Camille, her mother, and her fake father. Her mother waved her wand and everything broken was fixed. Mark wouldn't even look at Camille but just sat on the sofa with his head in his hands.

Finally, her mother spoke. "Just because you're in Slytherin doesn't mean you're allowed to talk like that to me."

"Slytherin has nothing to do with it mum. You've lied to me my whole life."

"Oh, and these people that have written to you aren't lying? You don't even _know _them Camille!"

"I thought I knew _you_ mum. I didn't even know you had family left."

"You're still young. You don't understand what they are. They'll just use you and corrupt you, Camille. They're not nice people."

"They seemed nice enough to me." Camille pouted. After all, she was just eleven going on twelve. Her birthday was in February.

"Go to your room."

"Fine." Camille walked past her mother but before leaving she turned to Mark. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him. He looked up at her and gave her a strained smile

Camille stayed in her room for the rest of her holiday. That night she snuck out and moved all of her presents to her room. She opened the rest sobbing on her bed with wrapping paper lying all over her bedroom floor.

Her mum sent her food to her room after Camille refused to come and eat dinner at the table. It's not like her fake family wanted her there anyways. She wrote to Narcissa who sent her a long letter telling her that everything would be alright.

Camille redecorated her room. She got out the moving pictures her mother had removed from the walls before the muggles had come over. She played her Wizarding Wireless and placed her magical objects in plain sight. Camille painted her walls with murals with the special paint Narcissa had gotten her for Christmas. The paint made some of her paintings move or sparkle or change colors. Camille was glad she mentioned that she wanted to paint her room to Narcissa. Magical paint was way more fun than muggle paint.

With so much time spent in her bedroom Camille had transformed it into a room fit for a magical girl. Camille also secretly practiced magic. She wasn't afraid of being caught by the Ministry. She had been told by Narcissa's aunt that the Ministry couldn't tell who the magic was coming from and with her mother being a witch Camille practiced the spells in her Charms book. Camille even tried a little transfiguration which was more difficult without Professor McGonagall there to instruct her.

She went chapters ahead in all of her textbooks. There was little else to do and she wanted to do something wholly connected with Hogwart's and magic. Camille also counted down the days until she would be going back. After her fake family had left Camille started eating at the table again. She hadn't spoken to her Mark since Christmas and had only spoken a few words to her mother.

There were awkward silences and stiff conversations. Her mother freaked out when she saw Camille's room and there was another fight. Camille started wearing the jewelry she had gotten at the beginning of the school year to goad her mother who obviously recognized them.

When the day came to leave, Camille packed her trunk. She managed to fit everything in but could barely close it. It helped that her grandfather had gotten her a book case. It seemed small but when opened up she could fit tons of books in there. All of her textbooks fit and the book he had given her, still wrapped, was in there too. Camille had never gotten to opening it. She was afraid to see what it was about.

Camille called the Knight Bus which dropped her off close to the train station. She had left early in the morning, not waking her mother to say good bye. Instead, she left a note. She sat on the train and hoped Narcissa would walk by. She did and soon Camille was surrounded by familiar faces. Camille and Narcissa sat off to the side and Camille told her everything. "I don't think I ever want to spend another holiday with them. But, I'm gonna have to go back for summer vacation."

"You'll make it, Camille. You're a Slytherin and you've got me." Camille smiled and the two joined in with the rest of the Slyherins' conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

AN: Okay guys. This story has been on my hard drive for a few years so my writing (at least I think so) has gotten better than this. Me and my ego just thought you should know this. Basically all of the stuff I've submitted is old. I don't have time to write new stuff.

* * *

Chapter Three: Pureblood _Or_ The Dying Family Tree

Camille was glad to be back at Hogwarts. She lay on her bed with her curtains pulled closed. Her eyelids felt heavy but she didn't want to succumb to sleep, not just yet. She pulled out an old and familiar envelope from under her pillows. She took out the folded piece of parchment and spread it out over her bed. It was huge. So this was her family.

This would be the first time she closely examined the parchment since she looked at it with Narcissa. The handwriting was shaky but firm. Camille squinted at her family tree. It was too dark. She lit her wand and lowered it, making a quick sweep of the family tree, starting from the top. When she reached the bottom she went back to the top. It would take her awhile to decipher the lines and the faded names. She folded it back up and lay down again. Sleep took her quickly to dreams of no singular importance.

Days and weeks passed with Camille in complete contentment. Along with her homework she studied her family tree. She spent hours in the library looking up names and was amazed at some of the people that were her ancestors. Although, others she could only find in footnotes in books about the Dark Arts. This worried Camille but she chose to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach whenever she thought about those names.

One Saturday Camille was in the common room surrounded by a wall of books. She had taken a break from a potion's essay to look at her family tree. By this time she was halfway down it. There was a name that made her heart jump with excitement. She quickly traced down the lines and came to her name.

"Narcissa!" She jumped up and looked around. A few Slytherins looked at her but went back to what they were doing. They had all gotten use to this precocious first year who acted un-Slytherin most of the time. Some muttered that she should've been in Ravenclaw but only half-heartedly. There were times when Camille could be purely Slytherin without her even realizing it.

Camille left the common room, unaware of what the others saw in her that she was blind to. She found Narcissa just coming down to the dungeons. "Come on. I need to show you something!"

"What? Why are you so excited?" Narcissa laughed at Camille's tugging and excited chatter. They reached the common room and Camille pulled her over to the table she had left in a hurry.

"Look at that." Camille pointed to the name. "Seem familiar?"

Narcissa's eyes widened. "Merlin's beard! That's my great-great and whatever aunt. There's a portrait in my Aunt's house."

"Yeah, I know! I remember seeing it when I was looking for Sirius. Don't you realize what this means? Of course you do, what am I thinking?" She turned to Narcissa who mirrored her in barely 

contained delight. "We're related!" They hugged in a most un-Slytherin way that got looks from the older students.

Bellatrix happened to walk in right before they parted. "What's with the celebration you two?" Camille sobered up a bit. Bellatrix intimidated her a little. Narcissa was the one that spoke.

"Camille was looking at her family tree and look what she found." Narcissa pointed at the name and Bellatrix's eyebrows raised.

"Well, well. Welcome to the family Camille." Bellatrix scanned the parchment and her eyes widened. "This family tree's correct?" She asked with surprising intensity.

"Um, well, yeah. I cross referenced it and double checked. My grandfather just copied bits and pieces from various books. He filled in parts that were blank with birth records. I owled a few people, even, to ask some questions. It's all legit." Bellatrix seemed a little impressed at the work Camille had put into it.

"Then you should be proud of yourself. You've got the blood of many ancient wizards and witches running through your veins. You're as pure as they get these days. You should be careful with that precious blood of yours." Camille stood stunned as Bellatrix walked away. There was something about her voice that suggested there was something more she wasn't telling.

"Don't worry Camille. Bellatrix is sometimes overdramatic about things. I can tell that she's not unhappy about the connection. How could she be? You're pedigree is amazing and so are you."

"Thanks Narcissa." Camille folded up the parchment and put it away. "I've got a potion's essay to finish. See you at dinner."

It was February and Camille's birthday was coming soon. She hadn't expected a party but she got one. Narcissa had arranged it. There was a cake at their table in the Great Hall. When they reached the common room after lunch a small pile of presents greeted her. There were a lot of sweets in the pile along with new fancy quills and a few books she had been wanting.

It was the day after her party. Her actual birthday had come but there was no owl from her mum. Camille hadn't known what to expect but she had hoped it wasn't this. She held back tears throughout the day. She couldn't concentrate in her classes and some of the teachers even noticed.

"I'm fine, really." She said for the third time that day to a professor. "I'm just tired. I was up studying late and lost track of the time."

By the time dinner came around she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was go to bed. She had just laid down when there was a tapping at her window. She got up and opened it. An owl hopped in and held out its leg. It was a letter from her mother.

Camille sat on her bed and stared at the letter in her hands. It was minutes before she opened it and the owl was headed home. She read the letter slowly. Camille couldn't believe what it said. Her mother wrote that she and her father were sorry and that they forgave her for what had happened. She crumpled the letter up and threw it in the bin. Was the letter real or was her mother up to something? Camille didn't know what to think so she went to bed.

When she woke up Camille stayed in bed. She didn't even have a peek at her clock. Classes would be starting and she needed to get ready but that didn't compel her to move.

The other girls were getting dressed around her. She told Narcissa she'd meet her in class. When they had all left Camille still didn't get out of bed. Camille only rolled out of bed when she was sure the first classes of the day had begun. She pulled on a school robe over her pajamas and stuffed a few things in her school bag.

Camille snuck out of the dungeons and headed for a tower. It wasn't the Astronomy Tower but the second tallest tower she went to. The name of it escaped her but she knew it wasn't off limits like the Astronomy Tower. She climbed the stairs until she reached the top where there was a room open to the elements. Camille sat down and took out the deeply creased parchment she spent so much of her time working on.

The light was good and she got comfortable. Camille made her way down the family tree until she nearly reached the bottom. When she did reach the bottom she noticed something odd. Camille traced and retraced the lines of all these old wizarding families and they all led to her. She got out a few books that had been extremely helpful when she had questions about old wizarding families. She got out a quill, an ink bottle, and a scrap piece of parchment.

She wrote down names feverishly and looked them up in the books. Camille came to a startling and most unwelcoming conclusion. She was the last in the line of no less than a baker's dozen worth of old wizarding families. These families had died out and all that was left of them was her.

Camille was sure of it. She had spent so much time studying the stupid thing she could be no less than positive that the conclusions she came to were true. All these families, all of those people that had lived and breathed and loved and dreamed had dwindled down to one little girl. Camille didn't know why it mattered so much but it did. Those people, her family had no one left but her to pass their legacy onto. They were left to be forgotten. It was as if they hadn't even existed at all.

They found her that night, hours after supper, sleeping on top of the large piece of parchment that had suddenly become such a burden to her. Camille was woken up. No one could bring themselves to punish her. Her pale face and growling stomach stopped them.

When she woke up the next day she pretended she didn't know what had happened. Camille seemed fine so they let her go to classes instead of spending a day in the Hospital Wing, but not without 

hesitation. Everything went back to normal and that day was forgotten. But she remembered. She remembered all too clearly what had happened. It would never be forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Chapter Four: Summer _Or_ Wilting In the Heat

Exams were finally over to the relief of the students and teachers of Hogwarts. It was soon time to pack and say goodbye until the next term started. Camille got on the train that headed towards the home she dreaded. But one thing sustained her. Camille would finally meet Flavius Carr. She had tried to keep her hopes down because this Carr guy could be anyone. Camille hoped he wasn't just anyone but the one, her father.

Anticipation built up in her the whole train ride. She was close to bursting when they slowed down to a stop. Camille hurried out of the train with her trunk and looked around at the crowd of people. She spotted him before he spotted her. Her stomach twisted and a memory came flooding back.

Camille had found an old picture of a young man who smiled and waved at her. She kept the photo until her mum had found it in her room. Camille had been young and asked who he was. She said he was nobody important. But that man was somebody. She saw an older version of that young man. She even saw her eyes looking around for her. Camille yelled out and ran to him. "Dad!" Of course he hadn't responded. How could he tell when she had never called him that before?

When she got closer he saw her. Her heart raced and she watched how he reacted. A smile spread across his face and he greeted her with the same wave she remembered from the photo. They were face to face. "How can I be sure you're the real thing?" Camille asked.

"I brought you this." He pulled out another old photo but this time it was her mother and him. They were together and looked happily in love. Camille stared at it and then looked up at him.

"What happened between you two? Why didn't you get in touch with me earlier?" Doubts and anger suddenly flooded into her.

"Things happen, Camille. Your mother ran off and I couldn't find her until you had reached Hogwarts. I've been looking but she hid herself well. Even her family took years to find her but they never wrote to you because they weren't sure what you were. After you got sorted they knew you were like them."

"But, what if I hadn't been in Slytherin? What then? They wouldn't have written to me and we wouldn't be standing here right now? Just because of a stupid hat's decision?"

His face fell and he shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. They just found it easier to approach you because of that. They would've anyways. Your mother's family just needed a push. Remember, your mother ran off without a word. They weren't even really sure you existed." Camille winced.

"I still don't understand everything. Can we just sit here and talk awhile. Mum can wait. She probably isn't though."

Father and daughter sat down on bench and talked. Camille asked questions and he answered. She told him what had been going on.

"I'd love for you to move in with me. I think you'll be happier there now, under the circumstances. You don't have to give me an answer now. Think about it over the summer. I'll keep in touch." He left her sitting on a bench but not before leaving her the key to her Gringott's vault. Camille didn't get up to look for her mother

Her mum came and found her. She was angry and asked her what she'd been doing. "Nothing important." Camille answered as she picked up her trunk and followed her mum out of the station.

* * *

Camille was glad to find her room untouched. Her mother appeared not to have entered her room at all at the look of the layer of dust that covered everything. She cleaned up her room and washed her bedding. She wasted little time in starting a letter to Narcissa.

A week after summer had started Camille decided to be civil to Mark. It wasn't completely his fault at what had happened. It was between her and her mother now. Shortly after this change Camille started acting like everything was completely normal. She could tell this made her mum uncomfortable but her mum went along with it anyways.

But with such instability of peace in their home something was bound to go wrong. Camille had become reckless when using her wand and one night her mum caught her practicing spells. There was a fight of massive proportions. Wands sparked, things exploded, and they're bodies crackled with suppressed magic. Her mum didn't notify the Ministry but she took Camille's wand away along with her books, to her great indignation.

Camille heard her mother and Mark's hushed voices whenever she passed by a room they were in. She was too ashamed to write to Narcissa and too afraid to write to her father about what had happened. Camille suffered in seething silence, feeling naked without her wand.

They avoided one another and Camille cried at night wondering how her life had become so screwed up. She wanted her mum back but she knew that couldn't happen. For the first time in a little under a year Camille hated being a Slytherin. She had come to terms with it but now Camille wanted desperately to go back and change the sorting hat's mind.

The productivity of her Christmas break had disappeared. Camille lay in bed doing nothing particular for weeks. Her mum and Mark left her to her own devices. It was the middle of August when the stalemate was broken. Her mum entered her room when Camille was throwing a ball against the wall. She glanced over at her mum and scowled.

"What?" She ignored Camille's rude tone.

"I need to talk to you about something. Your father and I—"

"Mark's not my father."

"—have been talking."

"I've noticed."

"You know we want what's best for you."

Camille smirked. "Really? That's news to me."

"We've decided that you're not going to Hogwart's anymore." Camille stared at her mum with her mouth open. It took a minute for the full force of what her mother had said to sink in. The horror that washed over her made her feel sick.

"You can't do that to me!" Camille stood up and faced her mother.

"You'll find that I can, Camille."

"I won't let you, mum. I'll write to the school. I write to _them_!" Apparently Camille's mother had not realized how far gone the situation was. She hadn't realized that this wasn't a phase Camille was going through. Neither of them realized how much the two of them had changed, almost as if by magic.

"Fine." She was still afraid of her family. They would twist things around and take away the little hope that her Camille could be saved. But that didn't mean she couldn't fight back.

* * *

Oblivious to her mother's plans Camille spent the rest of summer counting down the days. But when that day come and she was packed Camille found that she couldn't get out of her room. The door and window was locked. She banged on the door but no one came to open it. Camille yelled at people through the window but nobody seemed to see her.

She was trapped in her room with no way of contacting help. Camille had sent Narcissa's owl back a week ago, telling her she'd meet her on the train. There had been no owls from Flavius since July. Would someone come and get her once they realized she wasn't at school? Or had her mum already written to them saying she wouldn't be coming back.

Camille had finally got to sleep when there was a loud bang. She kicked her comforter off and jumped out of bed. There was a crackling noise and a peculiar smell trickled into her room. She shouted and banged on her door, yelling out for someone to tell her what was happening.

The acrid smell became stronger and she recognized it was smoke. It wasn't regular smoke either. This smoke could only have come from a magical fire. Shrieks tore through Camille's throat. She pounded on the door, willing anyone to let her out. Camille tried breaking the window but it wouldn't crack. A cool tingling sensation started to creep up her legs. Camille shivered and when it hit her chest she passed out.

The next thing Camille became aware of was a long scream of pain. She lay in her front yard, the heat of the fire no longer threatening her. There were popping sounds and the swish of a dozen robes as Ministry wizards and witches appeared. A pair of thin hands lifted her up and she opened her eyes to see a healer bending over her. A cold potion was poured down her throat. Camille closed her eyes and waited for the pain to stop.

* * *

Camille woke up in a bed in what she figured to be St. Mungo's. Her throat was soar and her lungs ached. Her breathing was labored. A healer came into the room.

"I see you're awake. Here, drink this." It was another potion and Camille obliged. It soothed her throat as it went down.

"What happened?" Camille's voice was raspy.

"There are some people from the Ministry hoping you could tell them what happened." Camille became wary and tried to look out of the room. "They're not here now but you'll be questioned tomorrow."

"But I don't know what happened." The healer looked kindly at her.

"Just tell them what you do know. Now stop talking. It'll slow down the healing process. Your throat and lungs were burned by the smoke." Camille was left to face the silence alone. She had forgotten to ask what had happened to her mother and Mark.

The next day brought a somber witch with a clipboard and a sharp quill. Camille told her what she knew which wasn't much. The witch seemed to know more than she did.

"Please, tell me what happened. What started the fire?"

"We don't know what started the fire. Tests are still being done."

"Where's my mother? Where's Mark?" The witch avoided Camille's eyes. "What's wrong? What's happened! I have a right to know!" Her screaming brought in the assistant healer who glared at the witch and tried to calm Camille down.

"You're father has been severely burned." Camille didn't try to correct her. "But he'll pull through."

"And my mum?"

"Her body has yet to be recovered." A cold empty feeling invaded her. She felt like a little girl and she wanted her mum. It didn't matter that they were fighting. That wasn't important anymore. She'd stay away from Hogwart's as long as she had her mum.

"I want my mum. She's here! You're lying!" The assistant healer came in again and shooed the Ministry witch out. He had to resort to forcing a sleeping potion into Camille because she wouldn't stop screaming for her mum.

* * *

Camille missed the first three weeks of school. When she went back everyone treated her differently. The news of the unexplained fire and her mother's death had been in the Daily Prophet. The article was short and left the curious unsatisfied. The professors were lenient with her as Camille caught up on her work. Many of the students chose to avoid her for the time being.

She rarely talked anymore out of habit from when she was healing. Narcissa tried to cheer up Camille but she seemed unable to reach her. A letter came that changed everything. It was from Flavius.

_Dear Camille,_

_I have been worried about you. You haven't answered any of the letters I sent you this summer. Are you even getting them? Since your mother is gone I would like it very much if you moved in with me. It's where you belong._

Camille stopped reading. It was very likely her mother had prevented his letters from reaching her. She could imagine her mum going to such lengths. But she could feel no malice for her now that she was dead. A flame of hope had been sparked by the letter. Moving in with her real father would enable her to start over. All those memories would be left behind in her old burnt home. Life _had_ to be better. Camille was depending on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Five: Letters _Or_ Friends in High Places

Camille had sent the letter an hour ago. She was still in the owlery wondering if she had done the right thing. It had taken her a couple of days to talk herself into it and when she had finally done it, doubts reformed. It was time to go to someone.

"Professor Slughorn?" Camille opened the door to his office. She had already checked the teacher's lounge and his classroom. Her rather large Head of House looked up at her in surprise. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Come in and sit down. Let me finish grading this paper." Camille shuffled into his office and sat in the straight backed, cushioned chair in front of his desk. Slughorn made one last swipe with his quill and set it down. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at Camille.

"I want to move into my dad's house." She paused at Professor Slughorn's confused expression.

"My dear, you are living with your father."

"But I'm not. At least not with my real dad."

"I don't think I entirely understand you."

"Mark isn't my dad. My mum lied to me, to all of us." Professor Slughorn looked skeptical and Camille felt a little embarrassed.

"Then if he's not your father, who is?"

"Flavius Carr." Camille started when Slughorn practically fell out of his chair.

"I think we should go to Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Why? We don't have to. I've already sent a letter to the Ministry." Slughorn's eyebrows raised in alarm.

"Well, in that case we most definitely need to go to the Headmaster." Professor Slughorn stood up and headed to the door while Camille remained seated. "Come." She followed him out of the dungeons in a state of confusion.

"Acid pops." A staircase revealed itself and the two went up. Slughorn knocked on the door which swung open. Camille could see nothing of the office until Slughorn had moved to the side. Only then was she granted a good view of Dumbledore's office.

He was seated behind his desk with her fingers entwined in front of him. Camille disliked his piercing blue eyes. "Ah, Horace. To what do I owe to this unexpected visit?" Professor Slughorn left Camille standing by the door.

He began a conversation with Dumbledore. Camille couldn't hear what they were saying and Dumbledore's face gave as much away as Slughorn's backside. She wondered if she should just slip through the door and run far away from the corridor. Camille stood there uneasily. She had nothing to do but look around the office for a few minutes. She noticed the sleeping portraits of previous headmasters on the walls. Camille could've sworn a few had a peek at her.

Finally Slughorn turned around and faced her. She could see Dumbledore had stood up. He was taller than she had thought. Camille had never been this close to the Headmaster. Her heart thumped in her chest and her palms became slick with sweat. Camille put them behind her back and wiped them on her robes.

"Sit down Miss Hunt." She winced at the use of her fake father's name. That was what she was trying to change. Camille had sent a letter to the Ministry explaining why she wanted her name changed and her real father to get custody of her. She sat down in a small chair, leaving the larger one for Slughorn. "Professor Slughorn has told me what you've done."

"I'm not in trouble am I? I didn't break any school rules!" Camille nearly ripped the fabric off of the chair seat she had taken a hold of.

"No, you're not in trouble. I just want to have a talk with you. This is a very big change you want to make and you're so young."

"I'm old enough." She said indignantly. Dumbledore's mouth twitched at the corners.

"I commend you in your determination." Slughorn shifted in his chair with impatience. "Can you tell me how this came to be?" Camille nodded and began telling the Headmaster a censored version of the events that built up to the moment she sent the letter. She spent as little time as possible on her mother's death. Everyone knew about that.

"I've been through a lot Headmaster and I just want to be with my real father." Her throat burned but she wouldn't let it have its relief.

"That'll be all Miss Hunt. You can leave." Camille stood up and headed for the door. She opened it and stepped out. But before she had closed it all the way she heard Professor Slughorn.

"He's a dangerous man, Albus. You have to at least try." The door clicked as it closed and Camille heard no more.

She walked down the corridor convincing herself Slughorn hadn't been talking about her father. It was Friday and Camille had already finished her last class a little over an hour ago. She started on her homework, trying to keep herself occupied until the Ministry's reply came.

* * *

It came on Saturday, way earlier then she had expected. Narcissa had bugged her about it. She had recognized the seal on the letter as belonging to the Ministry. It was from a division of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Camille managed to get Narcissa off of her back. She had waited until she was holed up in an obscure part of the library.

To her surprise her hands trembled as she broke the seal. Camille held her breath as she read the letter. It was formal and cold. She even wandered at one point if an actual person had written the letter, not a bit of magic.

It informed her that she would need to meet with an official to discuss the matter in person. An appointment had been set tomorrow. Everything was happening fast. Camille had expected this thing to last over a month. She had readied herself for the wait and anticipation. The Ministry wasn't exactly known for its efficiency. Because she was a student and five years underage they would be coming to Hogwarts. A letter had already been sent to Headmaster Dumbledore. At least that's what the letter said.

Narcissa kept glancing over at Camille. She could feel the questioning stares but Camille kept her lips sealed. She wouldn't tell Narcissa in the common room. "When we get to our room." That seemed to satisfy Narcissa for the moment. At least she had stopped giving Camille looks.

The two of them packed up and headed to their room earlier than usual. It was Narcissa's doing. She kept yawning and complaining about how tired she was. Camille got the hint.

"Want to head up to bed?" Camille asked her yawning friend with amusement.

"Yes please!" She replied a little too enthusiastically. Narcissa practically ran to their room and jumped on Camille's bed. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Camille couldn't help but laugh.

She jumped onto her bed too. Narcissa's excitement seemed to have rubbed off on her. They closed the curtains around the bed and covered themselves with Camille's green comforter. "Lumos." Narcissa whispered, pulling out her wand. Their faces were lit up and Camille saw Narcissa's bright eyes staring at her. "Now spill it!"

"Okay but you won't freak or anything?"

"I won't. Pureblood's honor."

"Alright." Camille took a deep breath. "I wrote to the Ministry about my father." Narcissa looked at her questioningly. "My real father. I want to change my last name to his and have him get custody of me." Narcissa stared at Camille who didn't know what the expression on her face was. Narcissa tackled her with a hug.

"Merlin's beard! That's great news! You'll finally stop being miserable!" Camille was surprised by that last part.

"I'm miserable?" Narcissa ended the hug and looked at Camille kindly.

"Well, yes. You've had this sad look about you since last Christmas. It's gotten worse with…" Narcissa trailed off. There was no need to say anything more. Camille could feel the tears coming.

"That's sort of why I wrote. I just want to start over." Her throat seized up and before she could pull herself together a sob ripped out of her throat. It was the first time she had cried since the day she had woken up after the fire. Narcissa pulled the covers off of them and gave Camille another hug. A few girls had entered the room while they had been talking.

"Camille? Are you okay?" The two friends heard a muffled voice.

"I've got her. She'll be fine." Narcissa answered. No one bothered them after that. Camille was put to bed by Narcissa who stayed with her until she had fallen asleep. After all, you look after your own.

* * *

Camille woke up in her school robes. She looked at the time and groaned. It was six twenty-eight on a Saturday morning. About four hours from now she'd be sitting with someone from the Ministry hoping she was making a good case for herself. She groaned again when she remembered last night. Camille hadn't realized how nice Narcissa would be.

Emotions with Slytherins were always a little iffy. Camille had noticed her housemates were more formal than she's seen other students act. What Camille didn't realize is that it was fear that made them act that way. It was fear of being called out for impure blood or traitorous behavior. It was fear of their family name being ruined. What Camille didn't realize is that it was foreshadowing what was to come.

There was an awkward silence between Camille and Narcissa as they walked up to breakfast. "Thanks." Camille said embarrassed.

"You're welcome." Narcissa also appeared a little embarrassed. After that exchange of words they pretended last night never happened. Narcissa tried to keep Camille's mind off of her appointment and Camille readily talked about anything else besides it. But both kept glancing at the time.

Narcissa had offered to walk with her but Camille had declined. She stood outside Slughorn's office. That was where she was told to go. It was only a few minutes wait. The Ministry official was a short and plump woman in her early thirties. She greeted Camille with a bright smile.

"You must be Camille Hunt. It's nice to meet you." Camille didn't like the use of that last name. It didn't sound right to her anymore. It didn't belong to her anymore. "I'm Mrs. Dean." The woman led Camille to a room next to Slughorn's office. They settled down and Mrs. Dean took out a quill and notebook. She flipped the notebook open and poised her quill above a fresh sheet of paper.

"Alright Miss Hunt, let's get started."

Camille talked and Mrs. Dean asked her questions. She was surprisingly nice and Camille had a good feeling about the interview. Mrs. Dean even hinted that Camille's case would turn out well.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Hunt. I wish you and your father the best." Camille beamed at the woman.

"Really?" Mrs. Dean nodded. Camille ran to the common room and looked for Narcissa.

She was out of breath when she met her. "I'm absolutely positive that Flavius is getting custody!" The two of them squealed in delight receiving a few looks from the students around them.

* * *

The results came Tuesday. Camille was excited. Everything had gone perfectly so she was expecting a reply in her favor. So did Narcissa and Bellatrix, who had been told about what was going on. The three of them had commandeered a comfortable couch and Camille sat in the middle holding the letter. "Hurry up and open it." Narcissa urged her friend on.

Camille took no further encouragement and practically ripped the letter in two in her haste. Camille began reading it while the two girls on either side waited. "I got the name change!" She burst out when she reached the second paragraph. Camille turned back to the letter fully expecting a custody change. Her face slowly dropped and the parchment slipped from her hand.

"They won't let my father have custody of me." She stood up and turned to look at the sisters shocked faces. Bellatrix picked up the letter and read it herself.

"This is Dumbledore's doing." Bellatrix said with a grim face.

"How do you know that?" Narcissa asked, standing up too.

"I wasn't going to say anything but I know for a fact that Dumbledore had a talk with your interviewer right after you had finished. I happened to be turning the corner and saw her enter his office. He must have said _something_ to make this happen." Bellatrix held up the letter.

"You're sure?" Narcissa asked.

"Positive. Anyways, why would I lie?" Bellatrix looked over at Camille who had been standing there silently listening to this revelation. Her face had become flushed, not with suppressed tears but with anger.

"Damn them." She said in a quiet, dangerous voice. Narcissa looked at her with surprise. Bellatrix just raised an eyebrow. "Damn them all! Damn the spineless Ministry and damn Dumbledore!" Her yelling had attracted the attention of most in the common room. "Damn them both to hell!" Camille ran out of the common room and shoved a few first years not quick enough to get out of her way. The Slytherins were shocked at this outburst and so much so that a hushed silence had overtaken them.

Bellatrix turned to Narcissa with a satisfied look. "I'm writing to father. He can fix this."


End file.
